Eddie and Jamie: The Bachelor and Bachelortte Parties
by devildog3479
Summary: Set right before the end of Blue Bloods: All Actions have Consequences. Its a week before the wedding, and our favorite blue bloods couple and their friends are going out to celebrate Eddie and Jamie's last nights of freedom before the wedding. What will ensue when the groups hit the town.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So we are approaching the wedding folks. Here is a little fun story about how our favorite Blue Bloods couple and their friends are going to celebrate Eddie and Jamie's last nights of freedom. lol. So sit back and enjoy the story and as always please leave reviews. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or the characters. This story is the for the benefit of the entertainment of the readers.**

 **Eddie and Jamie: The Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties**

 **Pregaming**

 **Eddie and Jamie's Apartment**

 **East Village, New York**

Jamie scrounged around in his closet for the shirt to wear tonight. He sighed and was beginning to regret letting Danny plan the bachelor party for him. He loved his brother but when it came to planning parties well it was something that he had only talked about with Eddie. He remembered his cousin's bachelor party a few years ago, and Danny was the one that planned it. Jamie woke the next morning with a purple lei around his neck and some girl's phone number written on his arm. Thank goodness Vinny hadn't found out about, otherwise Jamie would have never live it down. He sighed and pick his white collared polo shirt that Eddie liked on him. He walked out of the bedroom and took in the sight of his fiancée who was at the counter putting things in her purse. Eddie was wearing a figure hugging black dress with 5 inch heels, light makeup and her hair straight and simple. He leaned against the doorframe admiring the sight. His heart jumped every time he saw, and tonight was no exception.

"Take a picture Reagan it last longer." Eddie said smirking as she felt Jamie staring at her. She took her off duty weapon out of the purse and walked to the closet and secured it. She walked over to him. "You look good babe. When does Danny get here?"

"Any minute and I could say the same about you." Jamie answered as he put her arms around her. He kissed her lightly as she snuggled into him. "I don't know what I was thinking when I told Danny he could plan my bachelor party."

"Well he is the best man after all." Eddie said to Jamie. She looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm sure that Danny will keep it respectable, clean and not let it get over zealous."

Jamie looked at Eddie with a smirk. "Have you met Danny?"

Eddie smirked back. "Good point. But I am not worried about you, but I am about those girls that may be wherever you are going."

Jamie laughed as he eyed Eddie up and down. "But maybe it should be me that should be worried with you going out like that. Where is Haley taking everybody tonight anyway?"

"Don't know. She wouldn't tell me, like Danny wouldn't tell you." Eddie replied as she got out of Jamie's arms and twirled for him. "I bought this for our honeymoon where we ever are going."

"Don't worry baby. I promise I will tell you at the wedding rehersal." Jamie said with a sly smile on his face. He had the trip paid for and airline tickets booked through a friend of his. He knew Eddie would enjoy the trip. Jamie checked his watch. He walked over. "We have a few minutes, what do you say to a little pregaming Janko?"

Eddie smiled slyly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think that would be a great idea Reagan."

But before they could do anything, a knock came from the door. "Reagan you keep her hands off of her. She is mine tonight."

Eddie and Jamie shared a laugh as Eddie untwined herself and walked to the door and opened it and in came Haley, Linda, Erin, her mom, Nicky and Taylor Rodriguez. Haley pointed a finger at Jamie. "You have her for the rest of your guys lives, but tonight she belongs to me."

Eddie turned red. "How did you guys know what we were going to do?"

"Been standing outside your door for the past couple minutes that's why." Danny said coming into the apartment too with a big old grin on his face. He walked over to his brother. "Come on kid. Haley is right you two have the rest of your lives to do whatever it was you were about to do. But Haley is right, You guys belong to us tonight."

Danny clasped Jamie by the shoulder and started to lead him towards the apartment. Jamie struggled to grab his phone and wallet from the table. "Where are we going?"

"Sorry kid that is the surprised but I can tell you this. Everyone is waiting downstairs in the party bus." Danny answered with a grin on his face.

"You sprung for a party bus?" Linda asked her husband.

"Not me his buddies from the precinct did." Danny replied with a grin on his face. He led Jamie out the door. "Don't worry Eddie, I'll bring him back. May not be in once piece."

Eddie smiled and rushed over to give Jamie a quick kiss before Haley grabbed her by the shoulder as well. "Alright lover girl, come on. Like Danny you belong to me tonight."

Erin grabbed Eddie's purse and phone and followed the group as they left the apartment closing and locking the door behind her. As everyone came out of the building, Danny herded Jamie towards the party bus where his friends were waiting, and Haley, Linda, Erin, Nicky and Taylor herded Eddie towards the limo that was waiting for them as well. As both vehicles pulled away, Eddie and Jamie wondered what their friends and family had in store for that night.

 **Additional note: So what does Jamie and Eddie's friends have in store for them for the night. Lots of fun and drinking ahead.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the update to the Bachelor party story. I hope everyone enjoys it. Thank you and please leave reviews.**

 **Jamie's Bachelor Party**

 **1** **st** **Avenue and East 7** **th** **Street**

 **East Village, New York**

No sooner than Jamie had sat down on the bus, a drink was placed into his hand by one of his friends from the 12th. He nodded his thanks as he took a sip of the drink which turned out to be scotch. He looked around the bus. Besides Renzulli, there were his friends from the 12th, there were some of the people that he gotten to know from law school and the 2-9 were on board as well. He turned to Danny. "Alright I am aboard the bus, so where are we going?"

"No way there Jamie. My job was to get you on the bus. I turned over all planning duties of the night to Spencer here." Danny said nodding a head towards Jamie's law school friend.

Jamie sighed and looked at his best friend with a sly smile on his face. "I should have known it was you behind this."

"I just booked the place, talk to your police friends." Spencer answered motioning around the bus. He smiled at Jamie. "Don't worry we make sure nothing happens to you that will ruin any chances at a happy marriage."

"That is what worries me." Jamie said with a smirk on his face as he sipped his scotch that got everybody laughing.

20 minutes later the party bus pulled up outside a club located near Times Square. Jamie had been given after scotch a couple of shots to follow up the drink. He sighed and got up from the seat as Spencer pulled him up and pushed him towards the door. As they walked inside, they were escorted to the back of the club where a roped off area was and a set of 3 tables at. Jamie was pushed towards the center table. Once he sat down, his friends filled in the tables around him. Once everyone was seated, a couple of waitress in short black skirts and halter tops came and collected everyone's drink order. Once they were served their drinks, Danny stood up.

"Now that everyone has their liquid refreshments, lets get this party started." Danny stated. There was expected cheers coming from everybody. "Now we are here to celebrate Jamieson AKA Jamie, Reagan final nights as a free man before he takes that plunge that so many of us has taken into the world of marriage."

"Or some of us still brave us enough to resist." One of the cops from 12th answered with a laugh.

"Or on our second marriage like you Reynolds." Jamie said smirking that got everybody got everybody chuckling.

"Alright. Now we all think Jamie has been this by book guy since he gave up being a lawyer to become another boot in the suit, but he is definitely one of the best cops ever seen by this department." Danny stated. That got nods from everybody. "He not only uses the guide, but what everyone has taught him since coming onto the job. But there is no guide to what he is about to take, but we are proud of him and his beautiful fiancé Eddie for taking the next step."

"Took them long enough. I lost the pool." Renzulli stated with a smirk on his face.

"Who won that by the way?" One of the other members of the 12th asked.

"Kara Walsh did." Jamie answered. The heads from the 12th turned to look at him laughing. "Guys, we knew about the pool after I got shot."

That brought on more chuckling. So Danny quieted them down once more. "So lets raise our glasses to Jamie, and his fiancé. Lifetime of great moments and headaches coming up kid. Hope you are ready for it."

"I am." Jamie answered as he answered Danny's salute as he drank his beer. He set the glass down and rose to his feet at the clapping. He took a breath. "I would like to thank everyone here for showing up. I know some of you have tours tomorrow."

"Not likely." One of the guys from 2-9 answers that gets laughter from everyone.

"Anyway, I hope everyone has a great time, and no photographs please." Jamie told them pointing the fingers around the table. "Don't need to give my fiancé any ammunition."

"Don't worry kid, we'll protect you." Renzulli answered.

Jamie shook his head with laughter as he sat down. "That is what worries me."

The tables chuckled a little bit at the comment as the same waitress that served them the drinks brought out the menus. Forty Minutes later, once everyone was served and eaten, the real fun began. Spencer had evidentially done his research and picked a night in which the club would be packed. He and Danny got everyone's attention. "Before we lose some of our single party goers to the females on the dance floor. We have a task for our groom to be."

"Uh oh." Jamie answered as he was starting to feel his liquor as his friends and brother got him the bottle of a expensive scotch to go with dinner.

"Jamie you must go out and dance on the floor with one female, and at the end, you must get her name and occupation, and bring it back here. Goal is to get 4 occupations and names within an hour." Danny stated as he clasp his brother on the shoulder. "And the time starts now."

Jamie sighed and made his way to the dance floor. He started to dance near the edge and his movement caught the attention of some of the females on the dance floor who dragged him to their group. "Hi my name is Jamie."

"Name is Ashley." The girl that pulled Jamie onto the dance floor stated. "What do you do?"

"A cop." Jamie answered as he continued to dance. "What about you?"

"A nurse." Ashley answered as she danced around Jamie. She smiled at him. "I remember you from New Years Eve and you proposing. Where's your fiancé?"

"At her bachelorette party." Jamie answered with a smile at the end. He turned to observe where his party was at. Though he was feeling the effects of the alcohol he was still thinking clearly. "You have many of your friends with you?"

Ashley nodded. "They must have read the article on the internet. I'll get my friends names and their occupations."

Jamie smiled as the song ended. Two minutes later Jamie walked over to the table and set the names and occupations down on the table. Danny and Spencer looked at Jamie. Spencer looked at Jamie. "What did you do to get all these?"

Jamie smiled at them. "Asked nicely."

Danny and Spencer looked at each other before laughing and handing Jamie another drink. An hour later, Renzulli approached Jamie. He handed him a slip of paper. "Next challenge Harvard. You have to see how many girls can guess why you are here tonight. You have 30 minutes."

By now Jamie was really starting to feel the effects of the alcohol being served to him. He looked at Renzulli like he was speaking a foreign language. Yet he nodded and got up to move towards the bar. He walked on up and looked at the bar tender. "Water, don't care if glass or bottle."

The bartender nodded and went to get his water. Jamie looked around but didn't notice anyone, until someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me are you there for the bachelor party?"

Jamie turned around and saw a brunette standing there smiling at him. "Yes I am."

"Oh cool. Can me and my friends take a guess who is the groom?" The brunette asked Jamie.

Jamie eyed up the group of ladies who was about five in number. "Sure."

The group smiled and giggled as they motioned Jamie over to join them. They looked at the group and quickly made guess. The brunette turned Jamie. "Well we figured most of those guys are already married, because we can see their rings. Five are checking their phones to see if their girls are checking up on them. Alright so its between you, the man who looks like a cop, the lawyer, and guy who looks like he spends most of time eating fast food?"

Jamie was trying to figure out who they were talking about then they realized it was Danny who they referring to about eating too much fast food. "Well the man who has a fast food stomach is my brother who is married, and the one that looks like a cop is married as well."

"The lawyer is single, so it must be you." A blond answered slightly tipsy as she walked over and put her arm around him. "Because the lawyer type was hitting me up all night long, and you so much as haven't looked at my dress or down it."

Jamie swallowed as he noticed Danny coming over. "Yep I'm the groom."

"Oh phooey, and you look like you could have been fun." The brunette answered as Danny came over.

"Need to steal my brother back ladies." Danny answered as he lead Jamie away from the bar. He leaned in. "Sorry was talking to Linda."

"How's Eddie doing?" Jamie answered as they neared their tables again.

"Uhhh. Pretty good." Danny answered as he sat Jamie down who was sipping his water. He looked at Spencer. "Let's cut back on the booze a bit till he sobers up a bit."

Spencer nodded. "Agreed."

Two hours later, a thoroughly drunk and partied out Jamie was loaded onto the bus along with Danny and Spencer. The rest of the crew would either subway it back or take cabs back to their apartments or homes after they were done partying it up in the club. The bus pulled away from the club as Jamie laid down on the seat to try and stop the world from spinning. Danny and Spencer smiled at each other as the bus drove through the streets. Danny took his phone out. "I'm not going to let the kid live this down."

Spencer chuckled as he took one as well. "Same here. But none of these go on social media."

"Oh no. They stay with us, and good thing everyone knows that." Danny stated as he snapped a couple more photographs before putting his phone away.

Thirty minutes after leaving the club, the party bus pulled up in front of Jamie's and Eddie's apartment complex. Danny and Spencer noticed the limo that carried Eddie and the girls to the bachelorette party out in front of the building as well. Danny chuckled as Erin, and Linda were helping a passed out Eddie towards the door. "Partied to hard did she?"

"Actually no, she was trying to take it easy. It was everyone else at the party." Linda replied to her husband's question with a smile on her face. She looked at Danny and Spencer helping Jamie. "Bachelor party challenge games?"

"That and a whole lot of liquor." Spencer answered with a smile on his face.

Everyone shared a laugh as they helped the couple inside the building and up to their apartment. Once they got them inside, they laid Eddie and Jamie on the bed each on their sides as Danny and Erin got a bucket for the pair before silently slipping out of the apartment. Even facing away from each other, Jamie and Eddie reached out and laced their hands.

 **Additional Note: Up next, Eddie's party and what happens.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the latest update to the bachelor and bachelorette party story. One more update will be for this story. The morning after as Jamie and Eddie will wake up to try and remember their nights. Family teasing and pics will come out at the end of my Blue Bloods story: All Actions have consequences" So thank you for the read and as always please leave reviews.**

 **Eddie's Bachelorette Party**

 **2** **nd** **Avenue, and East 7** **th** **Street**

 **East Village, New York**

The limo carrying Eddie, Erin, Haley, Linda, Carla, and Nicky was moving down the street towards their destination. In the back Eddie was handed a glass of champagne along with a sash and a crown. "Really, you expect me to put this on?"

"Oh come on Eddie it's your bachelorette party." Haley stated with a smile on her face. She and the other girls shared a laugh. "How many times can you expect to do this?"

"Just once I hope." Eddie replied with a smile on her face as she sipped the champagne in her hand. She scanned around the limo. "Where are we going and how is Nicky getting in?"

"Where we are going is a surprise, and we are getting Nicky in because her friend's dad owns the place." Haley answered with a smile as the limo pulled up to a stop at a stop light.

"More like his dad is the manager." Nicky corrected with a smile on her face. She took a glass of champagne and took a sip. She saw the shocked look of her mother. "Oh please mom. What do you think I was doing at some of the parties I was going to?"

"I knew I should have you do a breathalyzer when you got home." Erin replied with a shake of her head. She smiled though as she looked up. "I'll let it slide for once tonight."

"Good because she is way more responsible than I think some of us were." Eddie answered with a smile on her face as she drank her champagne. She set the glass down and handed back the sash and crown to Haley. "I'll drink but I am not putting that on."

"Party pooper." Haley answered with a soft pout of the lips as she set the sash and crown off to the side and picked up the glass of champagne. "You're getting married GIRL!"

Everyone in the limo cheered and scream as it rolled through the streets of New York towards its destination. 30 minutes later it pulled up outside a red brick building near the Hudson River. As the girls got out they looked at the building and heard the music coming from inside. Eddie looked at Nicky. "What is this place?"

"Red Brick Factory." Nicky answered as she led the group away from the main door and towards a side door where a young man was standing. She waved to him. "Everyone this is my friend Daryl. Daryl this is my mom Erin Reagan, my aunt Linda, my soon to be Aunt Eddie and her friends Haley and Taylor."

"Hi everyone, welcome to the Red Brick Factory." Daryl answered as he opened the side door to let them in. "Your table is on the second floor in a roped off area. Nicky my dad is waiting upstairs."

Nicky nodded and led the group into the building and towards the stairs where they climbed up and waved to Daryl's father. She made the introductions again. "Mike, its Eddie's bachelorette party."

Mike nodded and looked at Haley. "Everything is as you requested. Buffet is set up and the upstairs bar is set up for you."

Haley came over and shook Mike's hand. "Thank you Mike for doing this."

Mike waved her off and put his arm around Nicky. "It was nothing. This girl helped my boy passed a few of his classes. Ms. Reagan you raised a good one here."

"Thank you." Erin replied with a smile on her face. Mike nodded and held open the rope for the party to pass inside. Erin put her arm around Nicky. "Okay, you get a pass for the drinking of the champagne in the limo."

Nicky rolled her eyes but smiled at the same time as the group settled in as they waited for the rest of the people to show up. It took about 20 minutes for those showing up to the bachelorette party to arrive and go through the side door. Those that showed up were Kara Walsh and a couple other females from the precinct, along with a couple academy friends from Eddie's class that arrived. Once they settled in, Haley stood up. "Alright ladies, we are here tonight to celebrate Eddie's upcoming nuptials to one of the best men on the planet. I think we can all agree about Jamie on that."

There were laughs and nods at the statement. Haley picked up a bucket and handed it to Nicky. "Each of you minus Eddie of course will write down a challenge she must either accept or take a drink or dance as punishment."

"Oh boy." Eddie answered drink a small glass of scotch. That earned a chuckle from everyone.

Haley looked as the bucket made its rounds. "We'll start here in about 20 minutes or so. So if you want a dance or drink now is the time."

The ladies didn't have to be told twice as a majority of them made their way to the bar to grab some drinks before heading down to the dance floor. Eddie looked at Haley with a smirk. "Maybe you should have done the games first."

Haley smirked right back at her. "Maybe."

Thirty minutes later the group was reassembled back where the party was located. Haley quieted everyone down and picked up the bucket. "Okay we are now going to start with the games. I will have Eddie draw out one card from the bucket. She must either accept the challenge or pass and have a drink or dance."

Eddie sighed as Haley brought over the bucket. She dug into it and pulled out a card. "Go up to a random man and convince him to buy you a drink. Okay, I think I'll pass on that one."

The group erupted in encouragement to convince her to give it a try. Eddie sighed and got up. "Fine, fine, but I want Walsh or Taylor to deck him if he tries to grope me up."

Kara laughed. "I'll arrest him for assaulting a police officer."

Everyone laughed as Eddie sighed and made her way downstairs with Kara and Taylor right behind her to make sure it didn't go too far. Eddie walked up to the bar and planted herself next to a guy at the bar. She waited as the bartender took care of other customers. She eyed the drink that the man had. She cleared her throat and the man turned and looked at her. Eddie pointed to the drink. "What is that you are having?"

"Crown Royale on the rocks." The man replied.

Eddie hated crown but she wanted to show she was game for whatever they had planned. She saw the bartender come over to her. "Crown Royale on the rocks please."

The man looked at the bartender and held up his glass. "Put it on my tab Shirley. For the soon to be bride."

Eddie looked at the man in shock. "How did you know?"

"My wife did the same thing a couple months ago before we got married." The man responded with a smile. He turned his head towards Kara and Taylor. "Plus I know Taylor's husband Manny from the academy."

Taylor waved to the man as the bartender brought Eddie her drink. She smiled at the man and thanked him for the drink as she started to go back towards Kara and Taylor. She eyed her partner. "How did you know he was here?"

"Manny said he might be here." Taylor replied with a smile as they started back towards the stairs to rejoin the party. "Relax, I didn't know you were going to where he was."

Eddie smiled as she sipped her drink. "Ugh. Hate Crowne Royal."

Everyone laughed as Eddie rejoined the party. As the night wore on, the challenges grew more daring. Eddie accepted most of them. Convince a man to tell her a secret, challenge a man to dance off, as well as convince her party goers to a form a dance circle around her. She was trying to take it easy but drinks kept coming to her. Haley cut back on the booze coming Eddie when she saw how much she was starting to wobble a bit. "Erin, can you get Eddie some water?"

Erin herself feeling a little bit on the tipsy side nodded and went to the bar to grab a bottle of water for Eddie. Eddie nodded her thanks as she grabbed the bottle of water and drank it. Erin looked to Haley. "What do you think a couple more challenges?"

Haley nodded. "Yep."

Erin walked over to Eddie and tapped her on the shoulder. "Eddie you doing ok?"

Eddie nodded a little bit. "I can handle a couple more things?"

Erin sighed and sat down next to Eddie. "I need you to go downstairs and try and dance in a group of people that you don't know and see if anyone notices."

Eddie nodded and walked carefully towards the stairs and down it. She walked onto the dance floor a moment later and started moving and gradually moved towards another group of females who were dancing. In their state and Eddie's they didn't even notice each other. Yet for her partner and Kara, they decided once the song was over they would get Eddie back upstairs. A few minutes later, they were helping Eddie back up the stairs to rejoin Erin, Linda, Haley and Nicky at the top. Taylor looked at the group. "I think its time to get the bride to be home."

Haley nodded in agreement. So they gathered up their belongings including Eddie's before helping her and each other down the stairs. The rest of the group noticed this and gathered towards the stairs. Eddie's mom had left earlier in the evening. She had a rare weekend meeting with a client she couldn't be late for. Most of the remaining group would stay for a little while longer before heading home, while Erin, Nicky, Haley, Linda would take Eddie home. Once outside they got her and the rest of them loaded up into the limo for the trip back to their apartment and then home.

Thirty minutes later they pulled up into front of the Eddie's building. Nicky was passed out on one of the seats while Haley was holding the door and digging out the keys to let them in, while Linda and Erin helped Eddie out of the limo. That is when Linda noticed the party bus and Danny and Spencer helping Jamie out. That is when Danny noticed them helping Eddie out. "Partied to hard did she?"

"Actually no, she was trying to take it easy. It was everyone else at the party." Linda replied to her husband's question with a smile on her face. She looked at Danny and Spencer helping Jamie. "Bachelor party challenge games?"

"That and a whole lot of liquor." Spencer answered with a smile on his face.

Everyone shared a laugh as they helped the couple inside the building and up to their apartment. Once they got them inside, they laid Eddie and Jamie on the bed each on their sides as Danny and Erin got a bucket for the pair before silently slipping out of the apartment. Even facing away from each other, Jamie and Eddie reached out and laced their hands.

 **Additional note: If you notice the same ending to this part of the story as the one for Jamie, I reused it because it applies to both parties. So hopefully this cuts down on the confusion.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the last update to the Bachelor and Bachelorette party story. I hope you enjoy this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. So thank you and please as always read and leave your thoughts.**

 **Aftermath**

 **Eddie and Jamie's Apartment**

 **East Village, New York**

The sunlight hit Jamie first which caused him to groan and swat at the bright light hitting his face. At first he thought someone was shining a flashlight in his face, but when he squinted his eyes open he saw it was the sun light coming into his and Eddie's room. He muttered a quiet curse and slowly worked his up, mindful of the pounding headache and spinning room that was coming off of what had happen last night. He shuffled over to the window and tried to close the blinds, but as quietly as he tried to do it, the noise made his head pound worse than it should. He heard Eddie groan, but finally he closed the blinds and shade and shuffled back towards the bed again. He heard Eddie mutter a small curse then pick up her hand. "Pick up your feet Reagan, you are sounding like a herd of elephants coming through."

Jamie sighed and fell onto the bed with a groan. "I don't think elephants would shuffle their feet."

Eddie groaned as she rolled over and saw her fiancé. "You look like you had a mob run over you."

"Same can be said about you." Jamie answered as he tried to move his head towards his pillow again. He clasped his head. "I remember the party bus, and arriving at the bar, followed by a few drinks and challenges. After that it starts getting blurry. I do remember I dancing was involved in part of the night."

Eddie groaned. "Same here. Dancing, challenges, games, and more drinking. I was trying to take it easy. So much for that."

Jamie laid on his side as he wished for the world to stop spinning. He checked his pockets. "We should get up and see if we are missing anything."

"You go ahead and do that babe." Eddie answered from her position from which she had not quite moved from yet. "I'm staying right here for the time being."

Jamie groaned and decided that she had a point. He fell back asleep a moment later. A few hours later, Jamie's eyes stirred again as he felt the bed move and Eddie groaning as she got up and moved towards the bathroom. He slowly sat up as he heard the toilet flush and the sink run, and a moment later the sight of his fiancé disheveled like he was walking out with a glass of water and aspirin in her hand. She smiled a small smile at him. "Here you go babe. Should help."

Jamie gladly accepted it. "Thanks. Oh what time is it?"

Eddie checked the bedside clock. "Just after 12. Come on, I'll start the coffee."

"And I'll start lunch." Jamie answered as he slowly moved off the bed and towards the door of their bedroom. He noticed his wallet and cellphone on the dresser. "Danny and Spencer must have made sure I didn't lose anything. My phone and wallet are on the dresser."

"Same thing can be said with my stuff." Eddie replied from the kitchen as Jamie came out of the bedroom. She laughed at the sight of him. "You look like a car ran over you Reagn."

Jamie looked himself over before looking at Eddie and laughing too despite the aspirin not kicking in yet. "Same thing can be said about you too Janko."

Eddie looked herself over and grabbed her cellphone and used the camera on it to look herself over. She grimaced and then laughed. "I guess that is true. Well we have twenty minutes before the coffee is ready, care to join me in the shower?"

Jamie smiled, and turned away and started towards the bathroom stripping his shirt off with Eddie coming right behind him as she reached for the shoulder straps of her dress. Forty five minutes later, the freshly showered and slightly recovered couple sat down at the table to eat a light lunch as they scanned through their phones. Jamie grimaced as he looked through some of his friends social media feeds. "Okay last time we let our friends and family plan our parties like this."

Eddie smiled and nodded. "I know what you mean. I'll show you mine if you show yours?"

Jamie smiled and looked up. "Fair enough."

They exchanged phones and grimaced at the photos they scrolled through. Then they shared laughs at faces they made during a certain challenge, or a particular game. They handed their own phones back to each other. Eddie got up and came over and sat down in Jamie's lap. "So what now Sergeant Reagan?"

"Now all we have to do is get married, Officer Janko." Jamie answered with a smile on his face. "You feel up for it."

Eddie nodded and kissed him. "So ready for it."

Soon the headaches and the feelings of nausea would be gone replaced with the nervousness and excitement of their big day.

 **Additional note: One more update to the wedding planning story, then the wedding itself. Keep your eyes open.**


End file.
